


Earn It

by Audio_Interference



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audio_Interference/pseuds/Audio_Interference
Summary: Rodimus downloads an interfaction (interfacin') dating app post war, and is surprised by who he matches with.
Relationships: Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Soundwave
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Earn It

Post war. New beginnings. 

Rodimus fiddled with the key fob the clerk had passed off to him in the lobby. Everything was outdated here.  
The decor was of a tacky style that had existed for a few thousand years before the war began, a blocky affair that managed to mix an embarrassing “futuristic” aesthetic with the unappealing pragmatism of drab old military complexes. It was an interior style that was common in the cheap buildings and apartments that the old senate had commissioned around Iacon to try and appease lower middle class mechs that were dangerously close to being con sympathizers. 

The fact that this ugly building had survived long enough to turn into a motel post war was a little impressive, but not in any prestigious way. It was impressive in the same that a stain on your paint is impressive when you can still see it after three new coats. 

…It was weird that Rodimus was here. 

He stopped by a door, finally letting his mind rest on the strangeness of the situation. It was weird he was here! Having a manual USB key was weird. Low security. And he would think that Soundwave of all mechs would want to meet somewhere secure. 

That was the other thing that was weird. Meeting Soundwave here. 

Soundwave. 

The whole “private dating platform for high ranking bots and cons” thing had felt like a bad idea from the start, but Roddy was a sucker for bad ideas.  
He had joined “ironically” and had matched with a few bots, and surprisingly, a few cons too. The highest ranking had been Skywarp, who was as much fun as one would expect. When they left each other’s company, they had opted to keep n touch, with Skywarp updating Rodimus out of the blue every so often on how his quest to match with Prowl was going.

Rodimus had doubted that would ever happen. He had teased him that he was more likely to match with Megatron. He knew some of DHC were on the app, but the rumors made it impossible to tell who. There had been gossip that Optimus and Megatron were using it to have political debates and their accounts kept being frozen because of it, and occasionally someone would claim to have matched with Shockwave or Soundwave. Rodimus thought that was probably bullshit. 

Until he matched with Soundwave. 

Probably a joke account run by a cassette, right? Was he stupid for flirting and agreeing to meet “Soundwave” at this sketchy den? 

Probably. 

Rodimus slid the USB key into the slot, mentally preparing himself to be assaulted with silly string on camera for Rumble and Frenzy’s prank show…He tensed as the door slid back.

Instead of silly string, it was adrenaline that hit him.

It was easy to forget Soundwave’s stature when he was most commonly seen in recordings next to Megatron and Shockwave. He was sitting on the berth stiffly, his dark blue plating in the dim room making the red glare of his visor all the more intimidating. He had looked over to the door in a way that tried to be casual and natural, but instead came off as unsettling. Like he had known Rodimus had been waiting behind the door, gnawing on his lip plates for the past minute. 

As the thought flashed through Rodimus’ mind, Soundwave’s visor flickered. Rodimus suddenly remembered that the tape player could read minds. 

Rodimus kicked the door shut behind him, determined not to be embarrassed. “Sounders! I’m honestly… surprised you’re actually here.”

That makes two of us, Soundwave thought. He held in the urge to voice that, and searched his processor for something else to say, but Rodimus was unphased by the silence. He sauntered over, swallowing the nervousness that Soundwave knew was there, and sat on the berth with a small bounce. Soundwave ignored his urge to scoot slightly away. 

Rodimus leaned back casually, opened his mouth to speak, and then stopped suddenly as his brow furrowed. “No one’s making you do this, right? You didn’t lose a bet? This isn’t a prank?” 

Soundwave huffed out a laugh before he could catch himself. “No.” 

Sensing an opportunity to make this encounter less awkward, Rodimus grinned and scooted a smidge closer. “No? So you DO want my hot bodimus.” 

“Stop.” 

Rodimus laughed. “Alright, alright… But you do want to be here?” 

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be here.” 

Rodimus leaned closer. “I want to hear you say it.” He said, low in his vox, the same way that made Drift shiver. 

But Drift was apparently more of a simp than Soundwave, who turned his head slightly and set Rodimus with that inscrutable red stare. “Earn it.” 

Rodimus grinned. “Fine! Take your battle mask off.” 

Soundwave leaned back a bit unconsciously, suddenly looking less intimidating. “That seems unnecessary.” 

Rodimus snorted. “Well it’s not. I want to be able to see that my partner is enjoying himself. No offense, but you don’t come off as someone particularly vocal, and I am not going to do this if I can’t tell how you’re feeling during it. Those are my terms.” 

Begrudgingly, the mask slid back. Soundwave turned his head to the side slightly, not looking particularly pleased. 

Rodimus was surprised by the face underneath. He looked younger than he had expected, younger and a little softer too. He wasn’t beautiful, but he wasn’t unattractive either. Rodimus realized belatedly that he had been expecting a face like Prowl’s, and the corner of Soundwave’s lip twitched down. Rodimus lightly smacked his arm, almost laughing. “Stop reading my mind!” 

“I am incapable of suppressing it in close proximity.” Soundwave monotoned back. “If this crosses a line, you’re free to leave and we’ll consider the matter done.” He turned his face away casually, and Rodimus smirked. 

“You really can't turn it off? Primus, that must be awkward when you’re fragging. Is that why you’re here?” It made sense. They hadn’t interacted much, and Rodimus had a reputation for being a good lay and having an empty head. He put a hand carefully on the TIC’s thigh, leaning a bit closer. 

Soundwave turned towards him, straight faced. “Yes.” 

“You want this?” He slid his hand up an inch. 

“Yes.” 

“Top or bottom?” 

“…Bottom.” 

Rodimus laughed. Soundwave’s face was flat in a distinctly displeased way, but Rodimus wasn’t phased at all. He merely hoisted himself onto the tape deck’s lap, straddling his hips, and feeling smug when surprise passed over that stony face. 

Rodimus slid his hands over the armor of Soundwave’s chassis, making no secret of the fact that he was enjoying this. It was extremely novel, fragging Soundwave of all mechs. No one was going to believe him, but it didn’t matter. He lightly pushed on the glass of that infamous tape deck, and the TIC obliged, laying back. His hands found Rodimus’ hips, thumbs tracing the armor before squeezing lightly. Rodimus’ own servos continued their advance, up to his shoulders. He sat up suddenly to press a kiss to the side of Soundwave’s helm, whispering “Open sesame,” as he pushed down on the button on his armor. …Nothing happened. Soundwave’s EM field tingled with slight amusement, and Rodimus pulled back a bit to confirm that, yep, he was smirking just slightly. He pressed the button again just to get his point accross. “Does this thing not open?” “Not for you.” Soundwave’s smirk grew slightly, and Rodimus pouted, tracing the edge of the deck, where the yellow rim connected to the chassis. Soundwave’s smirk faded slightly, and Rodimus felt him shift just slightly under him. It was his turn to smirk. “You sure? I could make this really good, you know…” 

Soundwave ex-vented so quietly, Rodimus would have missed if were he not only a few inches away. He got the impression Soundwave had done a lot of quiet sighing to have gotten so good at it. 

“Denied.” Why did they always go for the tape deck?? Yes, there were a few sensitive parts inside, but those parts were specifically not meant to be fiddled with. They were practically part of his internal systems. 

Rodimus traced the seam again. “If I make you scream, will you open it for me next time?” He challenged, grinning crookedly. 

Soundwave stared at him for a moment, impassive. He had never screamed during interface in his life, and he doubted he would start today. Then again, he had hardly overloaded during interface either. 

Rodimus scooted down on his frame, petting down the seams of his sides. “C’mon. If I make you scream and call my name?” The thought of it woke Rodimus’ spike up under his plating. He’d just been playing around before, but now he was taking an interest. 

Soundwave took note of that. “I doubt you have the skill to get me to that point.” He goaded, sitting up slightly to watch the prime over his chassis as Rodimus explored the armor around his hips. Soundwave could feel his own systems heating slightly. 

“Then there’s no harm in taking the bet.” He smirked, hand resting on his pelvis. 

“This is true.” Soundwave agreed. 

“So you’ll take the bet?” Rodimus pressed the play button. Nothing happened, but it was delightful to finally get to press that forbidden button. He pressed it a few more times, since he had the chance. 

“Did you agree to this purely to press my buttons.” 

“I’ll stop if you take the bet.” Rodimus went for the pause button next, raising his brow plates innocently. 

“…” Soundwave’s mouth was at a slant. 

“…” Rodimus pressed the pause button again. 

“Fine. Alright.” His tormentor grinned, squeezing his thighs in victory and then diving between his legs. Soundwave almost jumped. 

Rodimus was determined now, Soundwave could feel it in his mind, and against his modesty plating, where the autobot was lightly tracing the seam with his glossa. Soundwave’s fans kicked on despite himself, tensing a bit, before he obliged the prime him by opening his legs wider and sitting back in a more comfortable position. 

He was a bit embarrassed of how much more turned on he was, feeling Rodimus’s pleasure at his compliance. The autobot was running the flat part of his tongue against the hot plating, licking in long strokes and then swirling the tip of his tongue over the thinnest point, where the plating covered his spike housing. 

Soundwave offlined his optics, trying to anchor himself to Rodimus’ thoughts, and willed his frame to relax. Under Rodimus’s persistant attention, Soundwave’s panel slid back, and his jaw clenched slightly as he felt the wet heat of Rodimus’ mouth envelop his length. There was no denying it felt good. In fact, it would probably look good too, the sultry, patient expression on Rodimus’ handsome face as he took him in. Soundwave could see it in Rodimus’ own mind. 

Rodimus was imagining what Soundwave would see. He hadn’t realized Soundwave’s optics were offline, which was intentional on Soundwave’s part. 

It was the mind reading. At moments, it could be good, to get lost in a partner’s pleasure, but overall it made things more complicated then they had to be. 

It was easy to get stuck in someone else’s head, get sucked into a feedback loop of anxiety and expectation. It happened a few times, that Soundwave would end up almost dazed, watching himself from someone else’s point of view, losing his own body somewhere along the line. Offlining his optics helped keep that from happening, but Soundwave honestly had to focus hard to keep himself anchored in his own perceptions. 

He had been told in the past that he looked like he was either annoyed or in pain when he did this. Brows furrowed, jaw taught, laying still like he was bracing himself… Ironically, that meant he was enjoying it. He could always tell the exact moment his partners began to find it disconcerting. The moment they began to focus on him more than they were focused on fucking him, it was a lost cause. 

Rodimus was a gamble, but one that could pay off. Individuals that tended towards confidence and vanity were less likely to be focusing on Soundwave’s frame, and more focused on the sensation of it all. So far this was true, and thank Primus for it. 

Soundwave sighed quietly. Rodimus imagined himself to be more dashing and powerful looking than than he physically was, but Soundwave wasn’t complaining. He was fine getting lost in someone’s fantasy of themself, and happy to let his body react how Rodimus was expecting it to. He shifted his hips when Rodimus imagined they would shift, and his fans flattered him with their whirring. 

The only thing was, he wasn’t making any noises. 

Soundwave almost onlined his optics when Rodimus realized this, and he mentally braced himself for the dissatisfaction and insecurity that typically followed… But the autobot surprised him. Soundwave felt both arousal and determination rocket through Rodimus as his mouth slid off Soundwave’s spike.

Soundwave did open his optics and sit up slightly, but Rodimus pointed at him imperiously and quickly finished wiping his mouth. “I’m not done with you yet. Back down.” 

Soundwave blinked, and relaxed backwards again, this time watching Rodimus, though Rodimus was not paying attention to that. 

Soundwave’s fans had stopped, and Rodimus was determined to change that. This bastard would NOT just lay there politely, Soundwave was going to ENJOY this because Rodimus was a GOOD LAY. 

He stroked down the open panel, (reminding Soundwave in the process that it was open,) and ran his hot tongue over Soundwave’s valve, where the air had gradually made him feel colder. Soundwave spread his legs slightly in a twitch, and Rodimus smirked. 

He then proceeded to earn every turn of Soundwave’s fans as they kicked on, higher and higher, while Rodimus ate him out like he was a delicacy. 

Soundwave’s hand had knotted in the sheets on the berth, head to the side, tensed on the bed as Rodimus gripped his thighs, pleased at least by the body language. He pressed lazy, open mouthed kisses to the wet parting of his valve, slipping his glossa out between the lips now and again, occasionally holding his hips and sliding into him. Soundwave would never admit to how hot it was, to hear those wet kisses against his array, the soft sound of Rodimus’ lips on him. 

There was a mutual pull in their abdomens, that electric feel of growing arousal, building up like a shiver that won’t pass over your spine. 

Rodimus pulled his mouth back and Soundwave exvented slowly, back relaxing from where it had arched from the berth. Rodimus squeezed his thigh, sitting up a bit as he took a moment to service his neglected spike. Soundwave saw it in his mind. 

Long, hot, the thin, interlocking metal feeling silky in Rodimus’ hand. Silky and solid. Each slow pull of Roddy’s servo over the member caused that smooth plating to shift slightly, compressing and stretching slowly, the blue lights studded over it’s length glowing just a bit brighter every time it moved. It almost looked golden in the soft light.  
There was nothing better than seeing how an overconfident mech imagined his own spike. It was hot, and Soundwave wanted him. He shifted his hips to try to get that message across, and Rodimus put his hands on his knees, positioning his tip against his entrance. 

“You want this.” It wasn’t a question. 

“I do want it.” Soundwave agreed, voice quiet but not sounding especially undone. He smirked to himself as he felt Rodimus flare up in response to the challenge. 

“Tell me how bad you want it…” He murmured, taking his time to rub the hot head of his spike over the promising heat of his partner’s valve. 

“I want it. I want you to sink your long, powerful spike inside my valve and take me. I want you to make me undone. Break my composure,” Soundwave hooked a leg behind Rodimus and moved him closer, both encouraging him and reminding him of their difference in size. “Dominate me. If you want me to cry your name, earn it. Give it to me.” Soundwave’s internals curled with pleasure at the effect he sensed his words had. Soundwave had been fairly passive up until that point, but the affirmation that Rodimus was wanted, and wanted badly, was all the autobot needed. 

He sank into Soundwave with a soft noise, bent over him as he began thrusting at a quick pace. Soundwave’s vents stuttered for a moment, just for a second, and it went straight to Rodimus’ spike. He bit back his own moan, keeping up his pace. 

Soundwave offlined his optics, arched his back slightly, and focused. Focused on the sounds of their fans stirring up the darkness, on the soft clatter of their bodies meeting, how deep Rodimus was able to get inside of him. The desperate curve of Rodimus’ back as he pushed in as far as he could go, desperate to get his partner to that point, desperate to hear his praises sung in the form of long, low moans and high whimpers. 

Soundwave made a soft noise, tensing under him, moving with him. His valve tightened against Rodimus’ slick length every time he began to pull out for another thrust. Rodimus groaned again, panting as he rolled his hips. 

Almost… Almost… Soundwave was losing it. Someone three floors down had dropped their USB key. Having a bad day… Down the hall, a mech was dreaming of gambling and coming out lucky. The mech behind the desk was ready to quit this job, tired of this dead end, wanting to make use of their life after the war. Someone was… 

Rodimus huffed from the effort. His pace hadn’t slowed. He was close, but he could feel the valve loosening around him, Soundwave relaxing. He held his hips and grinned, and the heat around his valve tightened suddenly, Soundwave taking a sharp breath in. There. “C’mon Soundwave,” Rodimus murmured, condensation rolling down his back as he fucked the mech under him hard. “Overload for me. I’m not going to stop until I hear you… Hear you whimper out my name…” Primus, he was close. 

“Ahh…” Soundwave’s hands had tightened in the sheet again. He had hit the right state of mind. Anchored in on Rodimus’ pleasure, almost in the third person as he felt the relentless pounding, the waves of pleasure starting to build in him in earnest. Finally, he was moaning, tightening up, tensing as he began quickly nearing the edge. His back arched off the berth, meeting Rodimus as he pumped into him, feeling his hot breath, his effort, his arousal. 

“My name… Say my name…” 

“Rodimus,” He whispered. “Rodimus,” He gasped. “Ah, Rodimus, Rodimus, oh-!” Soundwave’s whole frame was taught as he cried out softly, squeezing Rodimus’ length inside him, feeling the pleasure flow out through his lines in waves. Rodimus gripped him tightly, thrusting, and followed him over the edge. 

He was next to Soundwave after, somehow. He had pulled himself out from that kneading valve and flopped next to the decepticon, resting on his arm as if he had earned that familiarity. 

Soundwave was still floating back to himself, slowly feeling his plating relax in ways he hadn’t managed to relax in a long time. He didn’t bother onlining his optics, humming quietly in appreciation of the afterglow. Rodimus chuckled, rolling over strutlessly and laying a hand on the glass of the tape deck. 

“I win.” 

“You said scream. I did not scream.” 

“That counted! I made you cry out my name!” 

“Was not a scream.” Soundwave’s lip had tugged up, and that amusement flickered in his field again. 

Rodimus grinned too, cuddled against him, feeling loose and relaxed. “Fine, fine… Next round, I’ll make you scream.” 

Soundwave turned his helm then, finally onlining his optics, his amused smile matching Rodimus’ own. 

“Alright. Earn it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Legit barely edited this. Also SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A YEAR. I'm Still Alive :,D


End file.
